Champagne and Formal Function Shots and Bars
by Joey-Sidle
Summary: Csis have a party, saras aunt visits *chapter 6 &7 up!!***
1. CSIs know how to PARTY!

Champagne and formal functions; Shots and bars  
  
------------------- Rating: PG-13 (or it will be) Summary: A party, a murder and a couple! (Nick / Sara story!!!!) Disclaimer: they aren't mine, but for Christmas I would love them! Dedication: To everyone in the group...esp. Julie! Couldn't have done this without u! OK just so u know....CJ is new, Adam is Sara's high school friend, Kat is an intern and Dani is Greg's mysterious 'perfect' girlfriend' that no one has met but Kat, they don't believe him!(come on would u believe him?) ------------------------------- *why did I say I'll come again* Sara thought. The rest where there already, everyone from Grissom to Greg, from Catherine to the newbie CJ. 'Come on Sara lets go in!' Adam persisted. 'SARA! U LOOK FAB!' Catherine screamed as she hugged Sara. Sara smiled and blushed slightly, 'umm thanx.' Nick and Grissom came over to greet her. Nick looked at Adam *wow, she has a date? I never knew she was with someone...* 'Guys this is Adam,' Adam shook hands with everyone. Grissom looked at Sara, 'We have heard nothing about u!' 'No no, we aren't, I'm a friend... I'm Las Vegas for the weekend you see!' Adam explained. 'Ahh! That's why she's not said anything!' Catherine said. 'Food's out' came a shout from Greg, 'YUMM!' Sara laughed as everyone went for food, she went to the bar, *God I need a drink* Sara thought. 'Hey,' Nick surprised Sara. Sara jumped. 'GOD! NICK! U gave me a heart attack!' They laughed and got their drunks. *she looks fine in that dress! Nicky, don't DARE think about it!*  
  
Nick looked at Sara's Champagne. 'Wanna taste?' Sara smiled. 'OHH yeah, wait....is it bad? Or good?' Sara laughed, 'taste it Nick its good! Promise.' She looked at him and grinned.  
  
Nick took the glass form her hand and took a sip. "Yeah, I guess you know when you're at a fancy place when the drinks are good", he joked  
  
'yup,' Sara smiled at him, 'I guess' "Wonder what's to eat here..." he wondered walking a few steps away, taking a look at the food displayed "I don't even know half these food!"  
  
Sara picked up her plate, 'here try some of this stuff. It's the nicest!' Sara munched  
  
He took a bite from what she had given him "mmmm, this is... great! You mind if I..." he took picked up some more from her plate. "So, you guys made a bet already on Greg's date, girlfriend, fiancé, whatever?"  
  
Sara blushed, 'umm yeah, with Adam and Grissom...' Sara trailed off as she picked up some more food. "Adam, huh? How come his name ends up in every conversation we start?"  
  
Sara went red, 'Adam? Well u asked, I mean, he doesn't...we're just friends, good friends. We aren't dating or anything! I mean its not like that.' Sara started to babble more  
  
'I like someone else like that.'  
  
'Not Adam though.' Sara realised she was babbling Nick could hold a smirk, but his expression turned quickly into a surprised one. "You what?" *no way*  
  
'I'll stop now.' Sara felt her cheeks, *man why am I babbling so much?*  
  
'What what?' Sara looked at him.  
  
*She liked somone? Now where did that come from? I was just, I mean, not that I...* "Huh?" he looked at her. Okay, this was getting way too weird  
  
*change the subject sidle! NOW!* 'umm, what u munching on now?' Sara looked at his hand in curiosity.  
  
"What? Me?" Sara nudged his side, 'yeah U,' she pointed at him.  
  
"Just... this", he showed it to her. *Okay, how did we drop that subject again?*, he began wondering  
  
Sara smiled while blushing, 'U want another drink?'  
  
"Sure. I think I'll go with the champagne this time" he smiled at her.  
  
*Good going Sidle* 'I'll get them,' Sara went to the bar and leaned on it, ordered the drinks.  
  
Sara started to play with her chain again. "O-" but before he could end she was already on her way. "Huh..." he wondered to himself. She was now back and Nick got a change to ask her "Have u seen Warrick? Or Catherine?"  
  
Sara handed him the drink, 'Warrick briefly. Catherine was called on her cell by the babysitter!' Sara looked at nick still playing with her chain.  
  
"Yeah I guess..." He looked around and spotted Greg and CJ talking. He fixated his look on her for a few seconds and suddenly looked back at Sara.  
  
Sara followed his gaze and looked away, then sighed.  
  
He frowned as is an idea has suddenly struck him "You don't suppose Kat IS Dani, do you?"  
  
Sara looked up. 'WHAT? No way! U kidding!?'  
  
"I mean she's the only one who's seen her and she goes on and on how she's real and all. I don't know, but think about it, it's plausible"  
  
Sara giggled. 'No, It couldn't be....'  
  
"If you say so..." his eyebrows raised, but he looked back at CJ and Greg.  
  
'So, what u think of CJ?'  
  
Sara looked at the floor and flattened out her dress.  
  
"What?" he asked surprise turning back to her  
  
'well u keep looking at her' *Sara shut up now!!* Sara blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"I... well, she's... damn pretty. Really? I keep looking at her? I... didn't realize" Sara sighed, 'well she what? U keep looking at her, ahh, or is it Greg?' Sara still didn't look at him.  
  
Sara mumble, 'well I noticed'  
  
He blushed. "Greg? What r u talking about?!"  
  
Sara looked at him, 'I'm joking about Greg.'  
  
Nick frowned at her "I know, but... well, I would've guessed!" he smiled  
  
Sara looked away from Nick and played with her glass.  
  
"What's going on, Sara? You seem quite... dismissive"  
  
'Me? Huh? Dismissive? Me? Really? No!' *yeah Sara, geessss someone would think u....don't go there!!* Sara looked up. 'I umm I mean I, never mind.'  
  
"Um-Hum... right." he replied with a suspicious look  
  
Sara looked at him, 'what?'  
  
"Very convincing, Sara, very convincing"  
  
Sara smiled slightly, 'I am?? Good. I mean its not like I'm not trying to convince u of something or anything.'  
  
"I was being sarcastic. You don't fool me, I know you too well. Come on, what's wrong?" Sara smiled, 'U know me too well huh? Nothings wrong... I just, I mean I and ohh never mind, I don't Wanna bore u!' Sara shrugged *Sara u are SO bad at lying to him!*  
  
"Bore me? Why would u bore me?"  
  
Sara looked at him, 'cos u don't want to hear me babble on, I mean I'll tell Grissom or Adam, they always knows what to do.' Sara smiled at Nick, *should I tell him? Maybe not*  
  
"Adam", he repeated after her.  
  
''Yeah, he is, was my best friend from high school, helped me through a lot. People used to think we date? EWW! He's like the brother I never had!'  
  
Sara smiled, 'like Grissom, only he's more protective!'  
  
Nick smirked and looked into her eyes.  
  
Sara looked at him and smiled.  
  
'I think I babble too much.'  
  
Sara said quietly, 'just between us!'  
  
"Guess CSI is really family, huh?"  
  
Sara sighed 'yeah one big family.'  
  
A curl fell from Sara's hair which was up; Sara huffed and put it behind her ear.  
  
"You know your hair looks great"  
  
Sara blushed and smiled, 'thanx, its weird, I spent more on my hair than my dress. Never done that before.' Sara laughed, 'u should have saw Catherine's face when I said I was wearing a dress!'  
  
"Yeah I can imagine. You, dresses, not the most ordinary scene. They look great on you though."  
  
"Me on a suit, on the other hand..." he joked  
  
Sara went red, 'I... I mean dresses aren't that bad, but I prefer pants. U look really good tonight! I've never seemed u so....' Sara stopped talking.  
  
"So bad? Me neither", he laughed  
  
seen* "You're just being nice"  
  
Sara looked at him, 'no, no, bad? Nooo, I mean u look great Nick. Trust me nick, u look so good!'  
  
'I'm babbling again!' Sara looked away.  
  
Sara laughed nervously  
  
"You're not babbling, relax Sara. You seem nervous. Ok, so I look gorgeous, no big." He laughed. "Kidding..." he laughed again, but he stopped laughing seeing that wasn't making things better. She was still nervous.  
  
Sara pushed the lose hair behind her ear again, 'damn thing keeps going forward!'  
  
Nick frowned. *I think... there's nothing u can do for her* "What do u say we join the rest of the party?"  
  
Sara looked at him, 'if u want?' *I gotta tell him* 'Nick?'  
  
"Yeah?" he looked at her  
  
* no wait I can't!* 'I... I mean... never mind,' *he doesn't see me like that!*  
  
He looked silently at her for a few seconds. "O-Kay", he finally spoke. "Come on" he added with a head movement indicating the way to Greg and CJ.  
  
Sara looked over at CJ and Greg. 'I might go for a walk, u go have fun with CJ and everyone.' Sara turned round.  
  
"Sara!" he called out for her as she walked away.  
  
Sara turned around, 'yeah?'  
  
"Where are you going? Join the rest of the CSI's."  
  
'I'm going for a walk, too much champagne, I'll only be like 5 mins. U go, I'll catch up later.' *and get some confidence and courage* Sara thought and smiled at Nick.  
  
"Okay. Don't take long or I'll go looking for you!", he smiled back and turned away heading to Greg and CJ  
  
Sara turned round and walked out. *Sara ur a wus!*   
  
------------ Sara sat out side looking at the ground. *Why bother, CJ told Greg she liked Nick. Nick clearly likes her.* Sara felt a tear roll down her powered face. She sat and thought about what to do. 'Sara?' Sara looked up to see a friendly face, she smiled at Catherine.  
  
'Hey Catherine, babysitter?' Sara said and pointed to the cell phone in her hand.  
  
'Yeah,' Catherine handed Sara a tissue. Sara sighed knowing shed been caught. 'Sara what's....' Before Catherine could finished Sara turned to her, 'I'll be fine, u go in enjoy urself, I'll be right in, promise!' Sara forced a smile. Catherine reluctantly stood up,  
  
'We'll talk later!' Sara nodded and watch her go.  
  
Sara just wanted to fall apart and cry, but she couldn't let her self, *plus* she thought *u have no make up with u to touch it up!* -----------   
  
'Hey Cath, where's Sara?' Nick asked.  
  
'Huh? Ohh she's outside. Nick,' Catherine pulled him away from the others, 'She's upset, what's up?'  
  
'ohh man,' Nick left a confused Catherine and went to find Sara.  
  
*I thought she, what if she thinks I feel, MAN! I am an idiot sometimes, I didn't even notice she was as upset as that!* Nick shook his head at himself.  
  
He got to the door, and looked for Sara. She was sitting on a bench shivering, crying. *ahh crap* Nick thought. 'S..Sara? U ok?' He looked concerned and took of his jacket to put it over her shoulders, 'here u are cold.'  
  
Sara looked away, no way could he see her like this.  
  
'Sara look at me, please? What's up? Catherine said u were upset?'  
  
As soon as her tear filled face looked at him he pulled her into a hug. 'Hey what are the tears for?' She closed her eyes *I can't believe I'm crying!* She pulled back and looked at him, 'I'm being silly,' she smiled at him.  
  
'You wanna talk?' Nick put the hair behind her ear again. 'Nah, come on the party awaits!' Sara and Nick turned back. Nick kept one protective arm around Sara. -----   
  
'Sara, u ok?' Adam asked, 'have u been crying? What happen why were u crying? Was it because of h..'  
  
'No, Adam,' Sara cut in, 'I'm fine, honestly.'  
  
And the night went on into the small hours of the morning. They laughed, danced and partied. Until they got thrown out! ----   
  
'SO where now?' Adam asked. 'Sara looked at him in despair, 'U ARE kidding...right?' She looked at everyone else. Grissom was looking strangely drunk, Catherine also.  
  
Warrick had disappeared with his new girlfriend, CJ and Greg were playing tag, *enough said* Sara thought and Nick was looking directly at her.  
  
'What?' Nick looked away, 'umm, sorry I was daydreaming'  
  
'Come guys! We'll show Adam the town!' Grissom and Catherine shouted. Sara looked at the two and laughed. 'Do what u want but I'm sorry, I'm done! I need sleep!!' Sara turned to hale a cab. 'Sara please come,' Nick pleaded.  
  
'Pwetty pwease sawa,' said Adam, Grissom and Catherine batting their eye lids.  
  
Sara sighed, 'ok, one bar, then I'm off!' They all smiled, 'VICTORY!' shouted Greg. Sara laughed. -----   
  
'Five, four, three, two, one, GO!' Sara downed the shots in front of her. 'DONE!' she raised her arms. 'WOOHOO GO SARA' shouted the others. Sara suddenly clutched her stomache and her mouth and ran outside, Nick ran after her. 'Sara u ok?'  
  
Sara looked up, 'YES! I'm fine Nicky Wicky! Come on, I'll play ya!' Nick smiled 'at what? Shots, nah, u'll beat me!'  
  
'WOW' Sara said as she feel back. Nick jumped to catch her. 'Maybe I should take u home Sara, u look drunk.'  
  
Sara looked at Nick and smiled. 'Nick Stokes, u are well fine! U have the cutest ass in the CSI building!' Nick looked at Sara, *she's really wasted!* he thought. 'Ok u ARE drunk, come on I'll tell the others.'  
  
Nick haled the cab and told it to go to Sara's place.  
  
'Nick, can I ask u something?' Sara said while wobbling about.  
  
'Sure, what?'  
  
'Will u kiss me?' Nick stopped, *huh? What? Did she just say* 'Huh? What now?' Nick looked at her.  
  
'EVER! I mean GOD I give u signals ALL the time, and u never respond! And now ur interested in CJ.' She looked up at him.  
  
'Umm, u don't mean that Sara, come on, bed!'  
  
Sara smiled, 'with u?' Nick rolled his eyes, 'no on your own!'  
  
After a struggle she was in bed and Nick went to call another cab.  
  
He sat on Sara's couch waiting for the cab to come. Thinking through the entire night. -------   
  
Nick opened his eyes and had no idea where he was, then he remembered, Sara's. *Man, I must of fallen asleep on her couch* He went to call another Cab when he heard the toilet flush.  
  
*a blanket? Where'd this come from?* he thought as he got up.  
  
'Good morning Sunshine' he said going into Sara's room. Sara groaned and looked up.  
  
'Hi. I feel awful, make me well and non hangovery please.' Sara struggled to sit up. 'Where the hell did I go last night? Nick, why are u here? I remember a dive downtown, we done shots,' Sara thought.  
  
'You mean U done shots.' Sara quipped  
  
Sara glared at him, 'Ok I done shots. Ohh God, Nick what I said, I mean, I..I'  
  
Nick smiled, 'U didn't mean it? Its cool I know.'  
  
Sara sighed *now girl come on tell him* 'Actually,' she started.  
  
Nick looked at her *she still drunk?* he thought, 'Sara?' Nick went closer to her.  
  
Sara looked at him, 'maybe we should talk about this.'  
  
Nick smiled, 'over breakfast?'  
  
Sara face turned green, 'No, not food!' Sara pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Nick laughed, 'come on, u need to eat! Move! Get dressed.'' Nick went outside and got a drink and waited on Sara.  
  
*This is gonna be one weird day!* He thought, he didn't know how weird however! 


	2. Aunt Nancy

'HELLO Dear, I'm looking for Sara Sidle dear, where is she?' Catherine looked at the woman, she was small, round and cheery. 'Excuse me?'  
  
'Sara Sidle dear. Pretty, dark hair, tall, too skinny for her own good?' _MEAN WHILE_ Sara was walking with Warrick going to if Catherine wanted lunch. Sara stopped suddenly, 'Pretty, dark hair..' she heard a voice that NONE could forget.  
  
Sara bolted into the room, 'Aunt Nancy! What are you doing here?' Sara's face was one of panic.  
  
'SARAAAA, Me and Uncle Joe where in Vegas and your mom said she called and told you we where staying with u.' Sara mouth dropped.  
  
'What is all the shouting?' Grissom moaned as he rubbed his head. 'GIL GRISSOM!? IS THAT U!?' Grissom looked up, that could only be one person...Nancy Sidle.  
  
'Umm, yeah, but I was leaving! Bye!' Grissom tried his best to get out but Nancy was too fast. 'Gil its been too long, Joe's here too.' Grissom turned round 'WHERE?' He too was in a panic mood. Catherine and Warrick watched the two being tortured by this tiny woman. Nick walked in and saw Nancy. 'Umm, who's this?' he whispered to Sara.  
  
Sara turned, 'You do NOT wanna know...trust me!'  
  
Nancy went to Catherine, 'Let me guess...Catherine?'  
  
Catherine looked shocked, how did you know?'  
  
'Sara told me you two are the only two women in the team!'  
  
Catherine nodded and went over to see if Grissom was ok.  
  
'You're Warrick?' Warrick nodded.  
  
'Well I'm Sara's favourite Aunt Nancy!'  
  
Sara stood in front of Nick hoping her Aunt wouldn't notice *ohh please don't say anything about...* her thoughts were interrupted by, 'OMG and this must be Nick! Its so good to meet you!'  
  
Sara cringed. 'Umm, I'll be right back, Nick I gotta talk to you!'  
  
Nick followed Sara out the room curiously. Sara closed the door but heard, 'they are so sweet together aren't they?' Sara looked at Nick, 'Promise you won't get mad!'  
  
Nick's expression went into confused mode, 'I promise.'  
  
'K, I umm, sorta told my Aunt. Well, I mean, last Christmas she tried to set me up with a friend and well to get of it I told her me and you were, umm, together!'  
  
Sara's face lit up red.  
  
Nick smiled, 'Its calm.'  
  
Sara looked at him, 'Well, actually, she thinks we live together.'  
  
Nick laughed, 'So?'  
  
Sara looked at the ground, 'My mom said she could stay with me!'  
  
Nicks eyes shot to Sara's *now calm Nicky, stay cool, just say something!* 'So that means...'  
  
'That can stay with me for the week? Please, I really don't want to disappoint her, please Nick.'  
  
Nick bit his lip, 'Right, What about...' Nicks face went red, 'Umm, bed.'  
  
'You want the right or left side?' Sara looked at Nicks face *I need a camera* she giggled, 'Chill I'm kidding! I'll sleep on the floor of my room.'  
  
Nick looked at her, 'Nah I will I'm the ma....'  
  
Then the door opened, 'Sara not like I don't like your Aunt but PLEASE TAKE HER HOME! Please, now!'  
  
Sara laughed at Grissom's face.  
  
'Come on Aunt Nancy, home time!' Sara took her to the car park. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

A/N: chappy 3 is here! Woohoo! Special thanx to Cheryl from helping me shift my writers block!!!!! And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Summary: Nick and Sara go home to Aunt Nancy, Nick meets Uncle Joe. And we find out why Grissom is scared of Nancy! ---------------------------  
  
"Hey Griss." Nick Said smiling.  
  
Grissom's face dropped, "what? Ohh no, she's not back is she?" Grissom said looking out the door behind Nick. Nick laughed, "No, Sara is taking her home. What's with you?"  
  
"WHATS WITH ME? I go through abuse when THAT woman come within 10 miles! She runs after me, and well... hits my ass and she drives me nuts."  
  
Nick laughed, Grissom continued, "And I met her at Christmas one year, she hounded me with mistletoe." Nick turned round and saw Catherine and Warrick coming into the break-room.  
  
"What's so funny Nicky?" Catherine Smiled at him  
  
"Yeah share the joke" Warrick looked at Grissom, "Ohh its the Sara's aunt Nancy story, I see!" Grissom coughed, Catherine smiled and decided to take the focus off Grissom, "So Nick, when are you moving into Sara's apartment?"  
  
Grissom and Warrick looked over, "Your doing WHAT?" They said in unison.  
  
Nick blushed, "Well, umm, she told her aunt that we, umm, lived together and she didn't want to disappoint her aunt!." They all laughed and Sara walked back in, "Hey guys."  
  
She sat beside Nick and put her head on his shoulder. Nick smelled her perfume, *Great I have to sleep in the same room as her for a week*  
  
Grissom looked at his team, Catherine and Warrick were playing cards and Sara was almost falling asleep on Nick's shoulder, Grissom checked his watch,  
  
"Nick, take Sara home, she looks tired, Catherine, Warrick and I can wrap up here, there's not much to do." Nick shook Sara lightly, "Come on you, lets go." Sara and Nick got up and went out. Catherine bent over to Warrick and Grissom, "You think that something will happen?"  
  
Warrick and Grissom smiled, "Hope so, I'm fed up with Nick going on about her... not that he does!" Warrick started to talk fast hoping Grissom and Catherine didn't notice, *Opps, Nick's gonna kill me if they found out!*  
  
The three smiled and went to finish up and get some food. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Nick drove up his driveway, "I need to get clothes, I'll be right back, ok?" He looked at her and smiled, she just sleepily smiled. Nick went in and grabbed his bag and some clothes, a few t-shirts, tops, jeans. He went into the bathroom, then grabbed several other bits and bobs and went back to the car outside.  
  
Sara was waking up when Nick returned. "Hey," She smiled. Nick shifted and cracked his neck, *sleeping with Sara, for a week, could be... Nick come on stop it, you're sleeping on the floor.* Nick watched the road and thought of the woman sitting beside him. Sara looked at him, "whatcha thinking about?" Nick smiled *you* "Is your floor soft?" Sara laughed, "No, but your sleeping on the bed, so it doesn't matter!" Nick was about to disagree when they pulled up at the house. Sara peered out, "Funny, I'm sure Aunt Nancy would have the lights on." Sara opened the door, "Aunt Nancy? Uncle Joe? Hello? You home?" Sara went into their room, "I guess they went out." Sara went into the living room, "Make yourself at home then!" She smiled at Nick. He was lying on the couch, flicking through the channels. Sara laughed again, "move up!"  
  
"no!" Nick said back.  
  
Sara went into the kitchen and got snacks, "Here," She tossed him a bag of chips.  
  
She moved onto the couch, "Niickkkkkk MOOOOOVE!" she moaned and sat on the edge. He laughed at her, "You wanna sit on THIS sofa, you sit on me!" Nick smiled.  
  
Sara kicked off her shoes and lay down on Nick taking him by surprise. *Go Nick* he thought. "So, what movie should we watch?" Asked Nick while moving to get more comfortable. Nick looked up and saw Sara asleep with her head on his chest, he brushed the hair from her face, *Wow, she's beautiful* Nick switched the channel and fell asleep. "SHHHH Nancy, you'll wake up Sara and Nick." Joe said stumbling into the house.  
  
"Ohh, look, how sweet!" Nancy pointed at Nick and Sara, "Sara dear, wake up and go to bed, you to Nick." Sara rolled out the sleeping bag on the floor, Nick looked at her, "You aren't sleeping on the floor, I am." He went in front and threw a pillow on the floor. "No, I'm on the floor!" Sara sat on the ground. Nick rolled his eyes, scooped Sara up in his arms and throw her on the bed, "No, I am!!" Sara laughed and jumped on his back. "No, I am!" Nick laughed and Sara shushed him, "My aunt!" Sara got off his back, "How about we share the bed?" Nick's eyes shot to Sara's *is she serious? WOW! Stay cool, stay cool!* "Umm, yeah whatever." They both got in the bed. Sara turned her back to Nick and turned off the light, "Night Nicky"  
  
Nick faced Sara's back, "Night Sara." Nick woke up. Sara was cuddling into Nick. He smiled and closed his eyes, then put his arm round her protecting her from the coldness outside the bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ ***whatcha think?? Merry Christmas everyone!!***** 


	4. Morning everyone

A/N: hey all! BACK! I've changed the grammar and spelling in the other chapters, sorry it took so long! Sorry this chapter is VERY fluffy and lovey dovey I'm in a romantic mood and sorry its only 500 odd words but I was busy!! Anyway here's number 4!!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Sara shivered a little and cuddled further into Nick. She yawned and opened her eyes. *How did I end up like this?* Sara felt Nick's arm tighten round her waist, she smiled. Sara looked up at Nick's face, she grinned, "I know your awake, I saw you close your eyes."  
  
Nick opened one of his eyes, "Man," he looked down at her. He felt the urge to kiss her, he leaned in a little.  
  
Sara didn't notice and sat up, she turned on the bed-side lamp and went back to were she was before. Nick smiled, "Hey, Sara?"  
  
Sara looked at him, "yeah?"  
  
"I hate to do this to you... but I have to go to the bathroom." Sara giggled and moved to one side. Nick got up and peeked out to the hall, the coast was clear. Sara turned to face the window and smiled, *what are you doing Sara,* she thought, *It's Nick,* Sara smiled again and felt butterflies in her. She felt the covers behind her move, smiling more than before she turned round.  
  
"It's cold in the bathroom," Nick said and touch his feet against Sara's making her jerk away. "Nick! Don't, your cold!!" They talked for a while then Sara fell back asleep and Nick watched her sleep.  
  
After an hour or so Nick also fell asleep. Then. "WAKEY, WAKEY EVERYONE!!!" Nick groaned at the loud voice of Aunt Nancy so early in the morning. "Aunt Nancy, we were working last night! We sleep in the day." Sara moaned pulling the covers up and snuggling more into Nick. Nick felt himself grin.  
  
"Now, now dear, I'll fix us some food and. aww don't you both look sweet!" Sara blushed and smiled, Nick still had a big silly grin on his face. Nancy walked out of the room then the phone went. "Can't people just leave us alone?" Nick said moving away from Sara to answer the phone. Sara smiled, *he said leave US alone. He thinks of us as an US.* Sara rolled over to listen to who was on the phone, Nick held it to Sara, "It's for you." Sara took the phone, "Hello..Hiya! How are you?.....I'm good..Yes, yes, no..four..NO! CATHERINE WILLOWS! What do you take me for?! Yes, I know. Ok, see you tonight byeee." Sara hung up the phone and Nick looked at her curious about the phone call. "It was Catherine," Sara said. "I guessed!" Sara giggled, "She asked if we slept together." Sara went red. Nick smiled, "What did you tell her?" "The truth! But only sleeping!" Nick now went red and lay back. Sara moved over and lay her head on his chest, Nick smiled. Neither knew what the other was thinking, but they were thinking the same thing, *I'm in love.* 


	5. Getting closer

A/N: hi everyone!! Got help with this chapter from Cheryl, THANK YOU!!!!!! Your great!  
anyway here's number.....5!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Joe, will you call Sara and Nick for breakfast!" Nancy called out from the kitchen.  
"Yes, dear." Joe stood up from the couch and walked down the hall way towards Sara's room. He opened the door to see Sara asleep in Nick's arms. *They look so sweet together* He didn't have the heart to wake them up so he quietly left the room and closed the door.... he walked back to the kitchen  
"They're asleep... let them be..."  
"But, their breakfast!  
"It'll get cold!"  
"Nancy, dear, they need their rest. I'm sure when they wake up they can have some of your delicious breakfast. And don't worry, they can re-heat it."  
  
Nick opened one eye to check the coast was clear.  
Sara was still asleep and snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
Nick smiled, kissed her forehead. He then froze. *OK, what was that?*  
Sara moved slightly and threw one leg across his in her sleep. A smile came to her face.  
Nick looked down at her, "I know your awake now." He whispered in her ear.  
She blinked up at him and smiled.  
"Don't act innocent!" He tickled her side.  
She jerk to the side and tried to stifle her laugh. "Nick!... Stop it!" She tried to tickle him back.  
"Aunt Nancy will come back if she hears us..." She whispered loudly.   
Nick stopped, "We'll tell her Grissom's outside!" He grinned. "Is she a good cook?" Nick sniffed the air.  
"Yea... she is..." Sara smiled.   
Nick stomach rumbled.  
"You wanna go down and get breakfast?" Sara looked at his stomach.  
He looked at Sara, "Hmm, go down stairs or stay in bed with you.... let me think that's a hard one!!"  
He stopped, *WOW Nick. This is Sara, you guys aren't dating you can't say that.*   
She playfully smacked his arm. *oh my god... did he just say that!*  
He blushed, "I...I mean, " Nick could figure which words to use  
"It's okay, Nick" She smiled at him, "I understand."  
"Huh? Understand? Understand what?" Nick stammered.  
"Your tired and hungry.... c'mon.... "She looked at him. "I know you didn't mean it." She smiled at him and stretched.  
Nick grabbed Sara's waist. "Actually...." He looked at her.  
Sara was caught off -guard.   
He smiled his boyish grin, "I did."   
*oh my god! he meant it??* Sara was shocked, but then smiled at him.  
Nick leaned in to kiss her.  
Sara smiled and leaned towards him. She wanted him so badly, she had waited for this forever.  
"SARA!" Nancy barged in the room, "OHH SORRY! But there's some one at your door!"  
*damn!* Sara looked up at her Aunt... "Who is it?"  
Nick looked at Sara, he whispered, "I will kill her."  
Nancy's face lit up, "Mr. Grissom!" She grinned  
Nick sighed, and dropped his head.  
Sara looked back at Nick and silently vowed to make sure Grissom paid for this.  
"Aunt Nancy, tell him to come in and sit down and I'll be out in a minute."  
"I'll tell him you'll be a second!" Nancy smiled and went to 'talk' to 'Mr' Grissom.  
Nick out his head back on the pillow, "I hate Griss!" He stated, "And your Aunt, ohh! Lets lock them in a room together!"  
Sara walked over to her closet and started to pulled a pair of jeans on and pulled a shirt on.  
Nick grinned at the image of Grissom's face if he was locked in a room with Nancy.  
"Don't worry.... we'll make them pay..." She winked at him  
  
He laughed to himself.  
Sara walked towards Nick and gave him a peck on the lips, then walked to the door.  
Nick jumped out the bed and closed the door stopping Sara from going out.  
"Let me out, or you won't get anymore..." She winked  
Nick leaned in and kissed her,   
"I'll get more, you can't resist!" he flexed his right arm muscles, letting go of the door.  
She pulled away "Hold that thought..." She smiled at him and opened the door and bolted out.  
Nick grinned and went for a REALLY cold shower.  
Sara walked out into the living room to see what Grissom wanted.  
"Mr. Grissom, you're SO funny!"  
"Hey Gris..."  
Gil Was the other side of the counter, he ran over to Sara "Umm, can we talk, away from her? PLEASE!" He pleaded  
"Hmmm... let me think about that." she paused.  
Grissom's eyes filled with fear.  
She wanted to make him suffer for interrupting herself and Nick  
"Come on Mr. Grissom, I'll rub your pants down, I'm so sorry about spilling the coffee on you." Nancy sounded innocent but everyone knew she wasn't.  
"Please Sara, why are you doing this to me?" He whispered  
Sara gasped and grew wide-eyed. *this is perfect*... she grinned at Grissom  
"You know.. we can just stay here, while aunt Nancy cleans your pants..."  
She almost burst out laughing.  
Nick walked into the kitchen and saw Grissom with wet pants hiding behind Sara looking scared for his life. Sara grinning and Nancy holding an empty cup of coffee and a towel. Nick laughed.  
"Hey Boss! Excited to see Nancy then?" Nick said  
Grissom growled at Nick and looked shocked at Sara.  
Joe walked over to Nancy. "C'mon dear. Go get a pair of my pants for Mr. Grissom to wear for now. You can put his in the laundry." He tried to guide his wife away.  
"Wwwwwhat?" He said to Sara, "You ARE kidding?"  
Grissom turned to Joe and mouthed "Thank you so much" To him  
"Ok," Nancy nodded and went to find a pair that would fit him.  
Sara started laughing out loud  
Nick waited until the where out the room, and started to laugh.  
"Man, You should see your face!" He said pointing at Grissom.  
"WHAT was THAT about?"  
Sara grinned evilly... "But mind you... this isn't over...."  
Grissom looked like he was just fed to the lions.  
"We'll make you pay Gris...."  
"What did I do to you Sara?"  
Grissom sat down.  
Nick grinned.  
"You interrupted my..... uhh.... sleep.... " Sara smiled  
Nick nearly spat his coffee out and started to cough.  
Grissom looked at the two, "I thought you weren't a couple, just for Nancy you were together?"  
"Let's just say... I saw the light this morning... and it looked good...." She smiled at Nick, and blushed slightly.  
Nick drank some more of his coffee and tried to stop grinning.  
Grissom frowned. Sara was like his little sister or daughter, he was very protective of her. Nick saw his face and stopped grinning. He looked at Sara.  
then Nick.  
Sara smiled at Grissom. "Don't worry Gris... anyway, what did you want to talk about?"  
"AHH, yes." He looked in his jacket pocket, "Here, one for both of you, formal function...another one, dates required. Then I'm taking night shift to a bar down the road."  
Grissom added, "I'm sure the date thing won't worry the both of you."  
He glanced at each of their faces to get their expressions.  
Sara just smiled at him.  
Nick looked up at his comment and swallowed the last of his coffee. He didn't want to piss off Grissom.  
"I guess, you never know! Who you taking?" He asked hoping to change the subject.  
"I don't know." Grissom looked down the hall, "I'm off before IT comes back... no offence Sara! Bye guys see you tonight. Ohh! The ball is tomorrow! DO NOT FORGET."  
Sara was a little hurt by his comment, but tried to pass it off.   
"I won't"  
Grissom went for the door.  
"MR. GRISSOM WAIT! YOUR PANTS!" Nancy ran but missed him.  
Nancy turned back to Sara, "Dear me and your uncle are going to the store the maybe shopping, be back at 5 for dinner, maybe we can go out somewhere?"  
Nancy said as she put on her coat, she didn't wait for a reply, "Right then, five it is!"  
"See-you later"  
"Come on Joe!" Nancy grabbed her purse.  
"Bye Sara.. Bye Nick!" She waved and closed the door.  
"I'm coming dear...." He followed her and turned back to face Sara and Nick, and he rolled his eyes "Bye you two!"  
Nick moved over to Sara, and waved to Nancy and Joe.  
Sara waved good bye to them  
"So," He smiled and went to kiss her.  
She turned around and walked into the kitchen.  
"Want something to eat?"  
Nick looked at her and frowned, "Umm, hold the phone!" Nick walked after her. "What's up?"  
"Nothing..." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking in the fridge.  
Nick turned her round and looked her in the eyes, "Tell me." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
She looked at him seriously and sighed. "why didn't you tell Grissom?"  
"Are you kidding? He would have shot me down then kicked my ass!"   
"Nick.. he's knows that I like you... I mean sure he's protective... but I don't think he'd be that bothered"  
"Sara, what would we tell him?" Nick moved away and sat down facing her. "Hey Griss yeah, I just kissed Sara, who you consider a little sister/daughter figure, it was real good, but don't worry we didn't do anything else!"  
"No..." She looked at him, "But you could have said something..."  
"Nick looked up, he knows you liked me? When did you start 'liking' me?"  
Sara gulped and started to blush. "Well I can't really remember 'when' I started liking you.... but it was about a month after I met you, I think. And yes... I told him"   
Nick stared at Sara. She was so beautiful.  
Nick smiled. "Do you remember meeting me?"  
Nick walked towards her, "I was throwing dummies off a roof."  
Sara laughed. "Yea.. I remember. I just came to the scene, after Grissom had called me"  
Nick pulled Sara into his arms, "I thought WOW! But I have no chance."   
She smiled at him. "Really?"  
"And then after the party a couple of nights ago, You were heavily coming on to me! But I was bummed cos I thought you were taking the piss and so I went to see Catherine after I went home in the morning."  
Nick shifted his weight.  
"What did you tell her??"  
He whispered in her ear, "Everything."  
"How I felt, what happened and she told me...." he trailed off.  
"I'm babbling. ANYWAY the point is, I am afraid cause Grissom could take my head off!"  
"What? C'mon... don't leave me hanging!" She smiled and poked him in the side.  
Nick laughed, "Hey, ok ok! She told me you told her something on a girls night in...." Nick knew he just got Catherine in trouble.  
"And that You liked me as much as I liked you." He smiled at her.  
"I see.... so Cath told you what I said... and I made her swear not to say anything. But seeing as I'm with you right now.... I think I'll let it slide.."She grinned.  
He leaned in to kiss her, "Good, cause she'd have my head with Grissom!" Nick smiled and kissed her again  
She laughed and then pulled away from Nick teasingly..  
"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Nick looked like his favourite toy had been taken away from him.  
"Haha... well.. you see... I don't know if I had enough sleep... So... I'm going to go back to bed... wanna join me?" She smiled slyly.  
Nick grinned, he caught up with her and lifted her into the bedroom and closed the door. 


	6. back to work

A/N: Hi everyone! long time no post! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOo sorry! I've been busy! but here you go, 2 whole chapters! and a 3rd on the way, YAY!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Nick pulled up and opened Sara's door for her. Sara smiled at him and climbed out, catching his hand as they walked towards the building. Nick smiled, He'd never seen this side of Sara. Sara flipped her hair and walked inside. She walked towards the break room with Nick beside her, still holding hands. He grinned, and opened the door  
Catherine looked up and saw Nick and Sara come in. She smiled at them and noticed they were holding hands. "Hey guys..."   
"Hey Cath, how are you?" He asked letting go Sara and grabbing a coffee.  
"Want a cup?" He asked Sara and Catherine as Warrick came in.  
Sara nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks"  
Cath shook her head. "I'm fine, I just had one.."  
Warrick looked over at Nick. "Hey man!" He walked over and grabbed his own coffee.  
Nick grinned and gave Sara a cup and sat on the couch, "Yo Warrick, whats up?"  
Grissom walked in and poured a glass of water, "Everyone..."  
"Hey Boss." Nick said smiling.  
"Hey Gris... so what do we have for tonight?" Warrick asked.  
Gil opened his file, "Catherine, Sara you guys get a robbery outside of town. Nick, Warick and I Are going to 'The Trek' a night club," He smirked at Catherine's expression. "419, don't worry we're not going 'clubbing'." He grinned to her.  
Cath smiled. "Woo hoo .. fun fun... we get a robbery..." She said sarcasticaly.  
He smiled at her and looked at Sara and Nick. Sara smiled at Nick and walked over to him. Nick grinned up at her them looked away as he saw everyone looking at them.  
Sara turned around and blushed a little. "Umm... guess I better get going.."  
Grissom frowned and looked at the two, then looked at Catherine. As if to say, 'What was that about?'  
Cath just smiled at them and looked over at Grissom. She smiled at him and mouthed. 'I'll tell you later...'  
Grissom nodded and looked back at the other three, "Well, go!"  
Warrick dragged himself of his chair and tapped Nick's shoulder. "C'mon man... "  
Nick looked at Sara and Grinned, "Bye!" He waved as Warrick basically dragged him out to the cars.  
Sara finished her coffee and walked over next to Cath, "Bye!"  
  
"So what was that about in there? You two an item yet?" Warrick asked, greatly interested.  
Grissom followed behind the two.  
Nick looked at him, "What do you think man?"  
Warrick grinned and nodded. He noticed Grissom was awfully quiet. "You ok Gris?"  
Grissom looked at the both, "Yes, You guys take one Tahoe, I'll take the other."  
Warrick raised and eyebrow. "Alright." He shrugged and ran for the driver's seat in one of the Tahoe;s.  
Nick looked at Warrick, "You think he's pissed at me?" He got in the passenagers side.  
"I dunno man... you know how he is with Sara..."  
"No actually... I mean one mintue he's all.. I dunno, you think he ya know..." Nick couldn't say it.  
"Nah man... He's just protective of her... I guess... " Warrick shrugged.  
"Sara thinks he has a 'soft spot' for Catherine..." Nick blurted out not thinking.  
Warrick was taken aback. "Really?"  
Nick looked at Warrick, "Opps..." 


	7. car convo

Sara climbed in the Tahoe and strapped her self in.  
Catherine sat in the drivers seat, "So.."  
"Are you going to tell me about you and Nick?"  
Sara looked innocent. "What's to tell?"  
"Hello! You and Nick walk into the break room all lovey dovey and theres nothing to tell!?"   
"Well... " Sara started, smiling. "We are kinda.... an item now..."   
"Uhh huu... how did that happen.. or wait, do I want to know?"  
"Haha... it just sort-of happened I guess..." Sara shrugged. "We just figured out that we liked each other.."  
"Hmmmm, Now Sara, I'm not trying to be 'mom' here but, are you sure about this? I mean you and Nick.. well... you're different. Very different."  
Sara looked at Cath. "Excuse me?"  
"Well, you are all work no play and Nick's" Catherine plaused, "Not..." Is the only way she could put it.  
"I mean, I am happy for you both, it's just, you guys are different, very different.."  
"i know... but... well.." Sara looked out the window and sighed.  
"I shouldn't have said anything, sorry, it's just a shock!"  
Catherine looked at Sara, "Come on, you must admit, If me and Griss came in all puppy eyes at each other, you'd be saying what I am!" Catherine said  
Sara looked back at Cath and gave a tight smile. "You never know!"  
"What?"  
Catherine looked at her again.  
"stranger things have happened... like me and Nick..."   
"I can't think of any Sara," Catherine said pulling up to the scene,  
Sara grabbed her kit and hopped out.  
"Can you?" Catherine continued.  
Sara smiled and shook her head. "No.. not really." She chuckled.  
Catherine looked at her and walked over to the detective, "Brass must be at Grissom's scene."  
"Yea.. guess so..." Sara looked around.  
Catherine walked into the small store and looked at Sara, "We'll solve this in half a shift!" She smiled and walked to talk to the man over by the counter.  
Sara nodded and set her kit on the counter. 


End file.
